Protector
by Taisha StarkTaisho
Summary: Oliver abre sus ojos de par en par al oírle ¿Que mierdas estaba pensando Barry? ¿Él, terminarle? Sin dudas el mocoso estaba entendiendo todo mal *Flash/Arrow; OliverxBarry* LEMON


**N/A:** Al ver que me daban el afirmativo apara un One-Shot Lemon del OliBarry, me anime a hacerlo y subirlo para que lo vean. Ojala les guste.

¡Leer & Comentar!

* * *

 **Capitulo Único:**

* * *

Oliver estaba furioso.

No, decir que se encontraba furioso era quedarse corto y aunque encontrase la palabra indicada para describir como se sentía en aquellos momentos igual iba a faltar mucho. Demasiado.

Barry casi muere. Delante de sus propios ojos, mientras él, idiota él, se encontraba junto a Laurel protegiéndola de lo que había sido un Psicopirata fuera de si, un total demente. Sino fuese por el maldito de Batman, ahora mismo estaría ahogándose en cascadas de alcohol que no le harían más que aumentar su culpa por lo sucedido con Allen.

Y aunque Barry no le culpaba ni enojara el hecho de que él halla elegido proteger a Canario durante la pelea, a Oliver sí. Aun tiene grabado en su retina en el momento en que Flash queda impregnado de esa masa babosa que le quitaba todo lo que era; energía, poderes, salud... Vida. Literalmente lo estaban matando y si el detective murciélago no lo hubiese salvado usando aquel rayo repulsor muy parecido al del Mr Freezer, ahora mismo... No, no quería pensar en eso.

-Oliver, abre la puerta... -dice la voz de Barry al otro lado de la blanca puerta de su habitación en la Mansión Queen.

Barry no le había dejado de seguir ni bien Batman se había llevado al villano de vuelta a Blackgate en aquella diminuta cárcel de titanium. Arrow sabe que no le detendrán mucho en la Penitenciaria de Blackgate y que lo más seguro es que Psicopirata quedara definitivamente en Arkhem.

Pero eso era lo de menos.

El problema aquí era él y su maldita costumbre de tomar malas decisiones.

-Por favor, Ollie... -dice Barry angustiado pero el arquero no contesta- Si... Si hize algo que te molesto, de verdad lo siento yo... -

Aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

La puerta de la habitación de Oliver se abre por completo y el cuerpo de Barry es atraído a su interior con fuerza, la mano que lo sostiene de la playera le hace girones la ropa y la espalda de Allen choca violentamente contra la pared. El sonido sordo de la puerta cerrándose no le da tiempo a Barry de reaccionar sobre lo que esta sucediendo ni menos, pues en un parpadeo ya tiene los labios calientes de Oliver tomando los suyos con salvajismo. Su cuerpo se aprieta entre el de su pareja y la pared que esta fría pero que aun así él no lo siente.

El rubio le mordió los labios al meta-humano, separandoselas y colando su lengua de vez en cuando. Barry, luego del shock debido a la brusquedad en la que Oliver había comenzado el beso, le siguió el ritmo con dificultad. Enrollando sus brazos por sobre los hombros del arquero y así poder juntar más sus cuerpos, cosa que no creía que fuera posible.

Oliver nunca le había besado con tanta desesperación antes.

De igual manera el beso siguió con la misma intensidad, salvaje y caliente. Solo se separaron del otro cuando sus pulmones comenzaron a arder en busca de aire. Casi de inmediato, Oliver oculto su rostro en el cuello de su pareja mientras sus brazos rodeaban el cuerpo más delgado atrayendole en un abrazo casi ahogador.

-Oliver... -susurro Barry mientras aceptaba aquel abrazo.

El arquero no contesta, solo se mantiene en silencio y eso comienza a incomodar a Barry. Esta a punto de decirle algo, lo que fuera para poder quitar ese aire de tencidad que los había rodeado a ambos cuando lo siente.

El cuerpo de Oliver tiembla entre sus brazos.

Lo siente estremecerse y a Barry no le gusta, porque Oliver se encoje haciéndole ver pequeño y temeroso. Sus manos aprietan la playera con el logo de las playas de Argentina, un regalo que Joe le trajo de sus ultimas vacaciones, y Barry no tiene el corazón para apartarlas por mucho que ame aquel regalo, no por nada se lo dio el detective. Deja que el arquero haga jirones la prenda y se apriete contra él.

Flash, en esos precisos momentos, hubiese deseado ser, al menos, un poco más corpulento y alto. Grande. Así al menos hubiese podido abrazar mejor a Oliver, sin dejar ningún centímetro que tocar o ocultar de la poca luz que logra colarse a través de aquellas cortinas que esta seguro que fueron un regalo de Lyla, porque Queen nunca se tomaría la paciencia de comprarse cortinas ni mucho menos unas tan lindas como esas.

-Oliver, tranquilo... Por favor- dice el castaño, suave y llevando sus manos hasta el cabello crecido de su novio para acariciarle con ternura.

Oliver aprieta los dientes con fuerza, aun así eso no evita que el nudo en su garganta se fuera y sus ojos comenzaran a picar, amenazándole con próximas lagrimas que no quiere que Barry vea.

¡Pero se le hacia tan difícil!

No puede contenerse así. No cuando Barry le acaricia el cabello y la espalda con delicadeza, como si en cualquier otro momento vaya a romperse. No cuando de sus labios solo salen susurros suaves prometiendole que todo estaría bien, que estaba a salvo y que le quería, mucho.

Y Oliver sabe que no lo merece.

No cuando en menos de 24 Hs había decidido proteger un antiguo amor por sobre el suyo. Logrando que casi lo mataran por no estar allí para él, para cuidarle la espalda como los socios que se dicen ser.

Arrow se separa de Flash unos cuantos pasos y le da la espalda, enderezándose y viéndose casi amenazante con la luz dándole de frente. Haciéndole ver a Barry más grande de lo que es a sus ojos.

-Vete a casa, Barry. Es tarde -la voz de Oliver suena sospechosamente ronca, lejana.

-¿Que? -es lo único que dice y piensa el menor.

-Vete -vuelve a decir.

Oliver no tiene pensado dirigirle mucho la palabra y Barry lo sabe, por eso es que se cabrea. Que el enfado le invade haciéndole apretar los puños con fuerza. Todo se va al carajo cuando nota a Oliver caminar sin mirarle ni una sola vez, como si así la conversación se diese por terminada.

Usando sus poderes Barry corre hasta su novio y lo detiene posando una mano en su pecho, pero no es suave ni delicado como hace tan solo un momento cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos, no; esta vez es agresiva y determinante. La paciencia de Barry tenia un limite y Oliver la estaba a punto de cruzar.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema conmigo? ¿Es eso?... ¡Y una mierda Oliver, habla! ¿Quieres terminar conmigo? -la voz de Barry se pierde casi al final, porque algo esta mal y él no sabe porque.

Oliver abre sus ojos de par en par al oírle ¿Que mierdas estaba pensando Barry? ¿Él, terminarle? Sin dudas el mocoso estaba entendiendo todo mal.

Rápidamente, y para aclarar el mal entendido, Oliver acorta la distancia que los divide y le besa en los labios. El contacto es casto y solo dura menos de cinco segundos, aun así es suficiente para hacer que el cuerpo de Allen se relaje y dejase de estar a la defensiva.

-Tu no eres el del problema, niño -dice Arrow y aunque intenta sonar divertido, no lo logra- El problema soy yo... -

Barry parpadea, porque sigue sin entender.

-Que tu... ¿Qué? -

-Hoy casi mueres, Barry ¿Entiendes eso? Psicopirata no estaba en sus buenos cabales hoy y estaba más que dispuesto a matar a quien sea... -Oliver tiembla y si Barry lo nota no dice nada- Si no hubiese sido por Batman estarías... muerto- la ultima palabra la dice tan baja que el menor esta casi seguro que la hubiese imaginado.

-Oliver ¿Esto es por _él_? -pregunta, confundido.

-No, aunque si acepto que me enfado mucho verte entre sus brazos cuando caíste casi inconsciente cuando debí ser yo quien te sostuviera -el millonario aprieta unos segundos los ojos para tratar de quitar aquellas imágenes de su cabeza- Pero él no tenia porque salvarte, ese es mi trabajo y falle... Batman te salvo la vida porque yo decidí proteger a Laurel en la misión... -dice Oliver y espera a que en algún momento Barry estalle, en lo que fuera.

Pero para su sorpresa Barry no esta llorando, no esta gritándole ni terminando con él por haber cuidado de la mujer. En cambio sonríe, como si fuera un adulto que ha escuchado tiernas sonatas de un niño pequeño.

Y no lo entiende, no se supone que deba estar sonriendole con ternura cuando acaba de decirle que estuvo a punto de morir porque él había elegido a otra mujer.

-Eres un idiota, Ollie... -su voz es un susurro.

-Creo que no lo entiendes... -

-No, Oliver, eres tú quien no lo entiende -le interrumpe el menor- No estoy enfadado ni mucho menos herido por el hecho de que hayas elegido proteger a Canario cuando quedo mal herida en la batalla, después de todo ese es tu trabajo ¿No? Proteger a quien lo necesita y me importa poco lo que digan los medios, porque eso es Arrow. Eso eres tu, un protector y Laurel te necesitaba. Si caí en la trampa de Psicopirata no fue porque no me protegieras, simplemente pudo haber sido cualquiera de nosotros y la verdad, aquí entre nos, me alegra haber sido yo... -

Sus palabras se cuelan en su pecho y Oliver logra contener un puchero, porque Barry es adorablemente hermoso y sabe que no lo merece. Porque si sigue estando con él lo único que lograra sera contaminarlo y no desea eso.

Pero sino esta con él, Barry se pondra triste y Oliver no quiere que Barry este triste.

Y solo por esta ocasión se permitirá pensar en que las palabras de Barry son real. Que Arrow es un héroe, un protector que cuido de su compañera de equipo cuando lo necesito, muy a pesar que después sea Barry quien lo necesito. Pero es un riesgo que sabia que había que tomar, Flash se lo acaba de decir. No pudo haber sabido lo que ocurriría, de lo contrario, todo habría sido diferente. Y Batman no seria el héroe que le salvo la vida a Flash - _Solo para aclarar, no esta celoso como le quiso hacer creer John-_

Oliver sonríe y captura entre sus manos las mejillas de Barry, acerca su rostro al suyo y junta sus labios para un cálido beso que es correspondido sin pensar.

El menor envuelve el cuello de _su_ arquero con sus brazos para poder enterrar sus dedos en el cabello crecido. Mientras tanto, Oliver no desaprovecho el tiempo y acaricio lento, siempre lento, las caderas de Barry aun por encima de la ropa. El beso empezó a volverse totalmente apasionado, donde las lenguas y los mordiscos a los labios ajenos jugaban un papel importante.

Una sonrisa maliciosa fue lo que casi corto el beso.

Aun con los labios de Barry atrapados entre los suyos, Oliver deslizo sus manos hacia el tórax del menor, adentrándose por debajo de la playera arrugada. Tocando pedazos de piel caliente que se estremecía a su tacto, llenandole de gozo y una sonrisa de lo más arrogante.

Cuando llego a su objetivo principal, pues las caricias con sus uñas clavándose delicadamente sobre la piel del otro solo eran el aperitivo, la boca de Allen abandono la suya, siendo ambos unidos por puentes de saliva, para exhalar un gemido bajito. El arquero no puede evitar la tentación y ataca el pálido cuello que se ofrecía ante él mientras seguía jugando con los pezones erectos del castaño. Torciéndolos , pellizcandolos, apretándolos contra sus dedos y Barry gime, más cada vez.

Oliver juega con su cuello dándole lamidas largas y suaves mordidas que Allen sabe que dejaran una marca luego, una marca que no sabe como quitara y que su mente parece que se niega a darle una solución para que Joe no las notase y así evitarse preguntas vergonzosas. Lamidas que poco a poco van ascendiendo hasta el lóbulo de su oreja, donde Arrow le muerde juguetonamente y le chupa con suavidad. Aquella acción manda una ola eléctrica por su cuerpo, una bastante agradable para su ya poco juicio.

Y Barry se mueve, porque no quiere quedarse atrás; mucho menos cuando nota que Oliver no parece querer borrar la sonrisa de idiota arrogante de su rostro. Por lo que rápidamente toma de la remera del mayor y la alza para quitársela y arrojarla en algún punto perdido de la habitación.

El medico forense, sin dejar de sonreír, agacha la mirada y lleva su boca a la clavícula del millonario. Donde no duda en morder y lamer, dejando leves marcas haciendo que Oliver exhalase aire pesado por su boca y su mano derecha se apoyase en su coronilla.

La punta de la rosada lengua de Barry llega hasta los pezones del arquero y el cuerpo de este tiembla, el mojado musculo apenas le toca como para humedecerle la piel. Sabe que lo hace apropósito, pero le deja jugar, luego él se tomara la venganza.

Oliver tira de su cabello hacia su rostro y vuelve a poseer sus labios en otro beso. El beso no es tan salvaje como el de un principio, es relajado y siente perfectamente como el menor juega con su saliva en el interior de su boca. La lengua del arquero juega creando un beso lento y húmedo, un hilo de saliva, del mocoso tal vez, cae por la comisura de su labio y emprende un camino hasta perderse en el mentón del castaño. Donde es visto por él, quien no duda en recogerlo de una lamida bajo la dilatada mirada de su pareja.

Barry se cansa de los juegos, porque la erección oculta en sus pantalones comienza a dolerle y si Oliver no pasa a la siguiente base va a golpearle con lo que sea que tenga a mano.

Toma de la nuca al mayor y deja que su cuerpo caiga de espaldas contra el colchón llevándolo junto con él al arquero, su cuerpo apenas si revota sobre este y Barry le avisara luego a Oliver que comprase, si o si, un colchón que con tan solo mirarlo te hiciera revotar, no creía que el rubio se negase a su pequeña petición ¿No? Sus piernas se entrelazaron como un perfecto puzzle y sus cuerpos, involuntariamente, se rozaron creando una ola erótica en el ambiente.

Lograron separarse después de unas cuantas mordidas y chupones a los labios ajenos, los de Barry brillaban en un escarlata vibrante y parecía ser los más afectados.

Oliver sonrió con cierta calma y, retirando la playera de su chico, beso cada pedazo de piel que se exponía ante él. Al llegar al elástico del bóxer negro, Oliver sonríe y asomando su lengua lentamente, lame sobre la tela de la ropa interior el erecto miembro de su pareja.

-Oliver... -la voz de Barry sale estrangulada y necesitaba.

-¿Si? -pregunta curioso, como si no supiese lo que necesitaba su compañero.

-Por favor... -dice y su voz sale igual de temblorosa.

-¿Por favor, que? -juega.

Barry gruñe y aprieta las sabanas que descansan bajo él.

-O te la metes a la boca o juro que me iré, y sabes que soy capaz de cumplirlo... -dice enojado el menor mientras la amenaza hace reír a Arrow.

-Amo esa boquita sucia que tienes, niño... -se burla Oliver y el castaño no sabe si sera capaz de sonrojarse más.

De igual manera, obedece.

Muerde suavemente sobre la tela una vez más antes de retirarla con sus manos, el miembro libre revota ante su rostro pero no hace el mayor caso. Posa su lengua y lame la piel salada desde la base hasta la punta, llenando de saliva todo su recorrido. Presiona su lengua sobre la hendidura en la cabeza del miembro y besa mientras escucha a Barry ahogar gemidos contra su antebrazo. El rubio, llevando su mano hasta el miembro del menor, lo atrapa para comenzar a bombear con una lentitud que hace desesperar al velocista. El ritmo apenas si acelera mientras Oliver comienza a devorar el pene de su pareja.

Barry mordió sus labios intentando contenerse, intentando no mover sus caderas tratando de sincronizarse con las subidas y bajadas de los labios y la cabeza de Oliver sobre su polla mientras succionaba haciéndole perder la razón. La experta lengua de Queen si que le hacia delirar, llevándole al borde del éxtasis.

-¡Aaah!... -grito Barry al sentir su entrada humedecerse y un liquido escurrirse entre sus glúteos.

Al parecer, Oliver había usado a su favor el tiempo en que había estado bajo el placer de su boca para alcanzar el lubricante que descansaba en su mesita de noche y así cubrir su entrada para prepararle.

Despacio y con un cuidado en las que a veces sorprendía al mismo Barry, Oliver adentro un dedo en su interior, notando que apenas si el meta-humano se tensaba. Saco de su boca el miembro de su novio y lamió la extensión para luego soplar suavemente logrando que la piel de Barry se erizara.

Agrego un segundo dedo escuchando claramente como el menor suspiraba y movía sus caderas buscando un poco de placer para si mismo. Llevo su boca hasta los testículos y mordió con suavidad tanteando el terreno e introduciendo un tercer dedo.

Barry gimió en alto y movió sus caderas en círculos, sintiendo como claramente Oliver le estaba follando con sus dedos.

-Oliver... Por favor.. -rogó el menor con su rostro sonrojado y bañado en sudor.

Arrow esta vez no jugo, él tampoco aguantaba más y necesitaba hacer suyo al menor ¡Ya!

Se levanto de entre las piernas de su novio y oculto su rostro en el cuello perlado de este, donde beso y chupo hasta dejar una nueva marca rojiza. Barry le atrajo hacia su cuerpo casi pegándose y tomo entre sus labios los ajenos para así dar comienzo a un nuevo beso cargado de sentimientos.

Oliver comenzó a mover sus caderas de atrás hacia adelante con sincronía, sintiendo como su miembro, por fin libre, comenzaba a tener mayor contacto con la entrada del velocista. Podía sentir como su polla comenzaba a adentrarse lentamente en el interior de Barry, no apresuro el paso por mucho que le hubiese gustado embestir aquel flacucho pero fuerte cuerpo.

El mayor suspiro y llevo su mano hasta el miembro de Allen, estimulándole.

-Aaah... Ollie... Mue... mueve... te... -decía Barry entre gemidos, comenzando a mover sus caderas tratando de apurar a su socio.

- _Mierda... -_ dijo el arquero entre dientes.

Y él que había tratado de ser lento y dulce, solo para que el mocoso viniera y le ordenara a follarselo.

¡Al carajo todo!

Oliver tomo en su puño el cabello de Barry, tirándolo hacia sí para ahogarle en un sollozante beso húmedo, caliente y lleno de lengua.

La respiración de ambos era irregular y sus corazones latían fuertemente, Oliver se acomodó mejor entre las piernas del menor y este respondió abrazándolo con sus largas extremidades. El arquero comenzó a mover sus caderas, yendo de un movimiento casi errático a uno rápido y violento. Mordiéndose los labios, Barry comenzó a empujar a la par que Oliver, consiguiendo así que éste gimiese roncamente. Sus besos se volvieron agresivos, arañándose la piel con cada embiste y cada gemido.

Oliver golpeaba la próstata del menor sin darle tregua, haciendo que el menor se sintiese en el limite de sus resistencias.

El sonido de sus pieles chocándose se volvía cada vez más rápido y seguido, siendo acompañados por los gemidos del velocista y los gruñidos del mejor arquero.

Barry comenzaba a entrar en clímax y Oliver lo sabia, por lo que apresuro con sus embestidas al tiempo en que no dejaba de masturbarle. El menor sollozaba su nombre y eso le encendía más, pero no lo demostraba. No quería que el castaño supiera cuanto poder ejercía sobre él, que literalmente tenia su corazón entre sus manos y que allí estaba él, suplicándole con la mirada que lo cuidase. Y no es como si dudase de su pareja... Pero no podía evitar tener miedo.

El interior de Barry se apretó a su alrededor y su semen se espacio entre los abdómenes de los dos. Al sentir los espasmos del meta-humano acariciarle, Oliver no pudo más que dar tres estocadas más antes de venirse en su interior.

El cuerpo exhausto de Queen cayo sobre el húmedo de Allen, quien le recibió con un cariñoso abrazo. La acción se sintió tan dulce que Oliver se permitió cerrar sus ojos y disfrutar de sus atenciones.

El verano esta casi sobre ellos, es por eso que se permite estar un poco más desnudos uno sobre el otro antes de taparse un poco con las sabanas, y Oliver sabe que Barry quiere pedir sus vacaciones ni bien las cosas se normalicen en su trabajo.

El rubio se acomoda a un lado de su novio y se da el lujo de esconder su rostro en el cuello del menor para poder oler ese perfume suave y exquisito que Barry se compra en esa tienda casi oculta en las galerías de Breaks. El meta-humano le atrapa en un abrazo suave y Oliver no se niega, se deja hacer y acariciar por el castaño.

-Eres un héroe, Oliver... _Mi_ héroe, no importa lo que pase... No importa que es lo que decidas en el futuro ¿Si? -la voz de Barry suena suave, casi un murmullo que le acaricia- Eras mi héroe antes de conocerte personalmente, te admiraba y todos los días, cuando veía de ti en el periódico o las noticias, deseaba ser como tú... -le dice y Oliver comienza a cerrar lentamente sus ojos vencido por el sueño, las palabras de Barry le abrigan y relajan, llenando su corazón de tanta alegría y gozo- Y aun lo deseo... Te quiero, Oliver, más de lo que piensas y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar eso ¿Si?-

\- ¿Ni siquiera Batman? -dice más dormido que despierto. Aun no sabe cuantas veces a tratado de averiguar la identidad secreta del murciélago, y el que Barry lo sepa y no le diga nada no ayuda mucho.

-¡Oh, Oliver! No me digas que estas celoso... -

El arquero frunce apenas el ceño.

-No estoy celoso ... -lo dice tan convencido.

Barry no responde, en vez de eso, le acaricia el cabello con las yemas de sus dedos. El movimiento es lento y constante, suave y delicado. La respiración algo irregular de Barry lo mece y relaja.

Oliver se aprieta solo un poco contra él y se permite entregarse a Morfeo y a Allen.

Muy a diferente de lo que había pensado, no sueña con pesadillas que lo torturan en la noche.

En vez de eso, sueña que esta en la playa, con el calor de un día perfecto y el aire salado acariciándole el cuerpo semi desnudo.

Y en sus orillas, allí donde el agua se confundía con la arena mojada, se encontraba Barry. Regalandole una hermosa sonrisa, invitándole a unirse a su tranquilidad.

* * *

 **N/A:** Nunca estoy conforme con lo que escribo, ojala a ustedes les guste.

*Estuve muy tentada de incluir a Dinah, ya que a mi parecer es la mejor Canario, pero al final desistí ¿Creen que hice bien? ¿O creen que deba incluirla en algún próximo One-Shot (Obviamente, hablamos de la Dinah de los comics)?

Próximamente, un One-Shot con Bruce/Diana, Oliver/Barry y leves Hal/Barry, Clark/Lois e insinuaciones Bruce/Barry, Roy/Barry.

 **¿Abrazos cariñosos?**

 **¿Patadas al trasero?**

 **¿Comentarios? ¡Todo Vale!**


End file.
